1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a display system and a data transmission method thereof and more particularly, to a display system having a frame buffer and a data transmission method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device typically displays images corresponding to frames provided from an audio and video (AV) source. However, under the condition of displaying static images, the display device continuously receives frames transmitted form the AV source and displays the same images. In order to lower down power consumption of the display device receiving the frames while displaying the static images, the display device may be configured with a frame buffer capable of storing an entire frame. Thus, under the condition of displaying dynamic images, the display device displays images corresponding to frames provided from the AV source, while under the condition of displaying static images, the display device may store the static frames in the frame buffer, such that the display device displays images according to the static images stored in the frame buffer.
However, when the AV source provides a new static frame, an operation timing sequence of the display device may not be synchronous with an operation timing sequence of the AV source providing frames. Thus, the action of the display device writing the new static frame into the frame buffer and the action of the display device displaying the static frame stored in the frame buffer may be not successfully linked. As a result, the display device may display a wrong image. Therefore, how to successfully link up writing a new static frame into the frame buffer and reading the old static frame from the frame buffer has become a major matter of the development of such type of display device.